WITCH A New Beginning
by PurplePhoenix999
Summary: The W.I.T.C.H. girls are somehow regaining their powers...


'Hurry up!'

'Sorry Taranee, swimming practice went longer than usual.'

'Really, Will. By two hours?'

'Well'

'Wilhelmina Vandom, I have never been late to school in my life, and it would be great, if I could keep it that way.'

'Oh, come on, you're never like this to Irma, and she's always late!'

'Not by two hours…Oh no, Principal Knickerboncker is so going to kill me! Or worse, give me a Detention!'

'Calm down miss Grumpy-pants. You're worse than my mom. Let's just hope that Cornelia, Irma, and Hay Lin are already there.'

'Hurry up, Will!'

'It's a Saturday! We're going to a car wash fundraiser!'

'It's still school.'

It would have been faster if we had taken your brother's car.

'I Heard that!'

'But I didn't-'

'Come on!'

* * *

Deep in the forest, away from everything and everyone else, where nobody can hear you scream, something is moving. A flash of red shoots through the leaves. A fox. But it is not the predator. It's running. Hiding. It isn't the pouring rain, the flashing lightning nor the pounding thunder that's scares it. In fact the fox embraces it. Whatever it is, it isn't natural, yet it is closer linked to nature than anything else on this planet. The fox is scared of what it had seen. Two glowing eyes amidst a sea of black. Watching him. Intimidating him. Sometimes in life you have to be brave and face whatever is ahead of you. But sometimes you have to swallow your pride and run. Run like the wind. But the wind is picking up more than just your inner screams. A tiny black seed flies away into the distance. Nobody knows where it's going or where it will land. Except for Dark Mother.

* * *

When Will and Taranee arrived at the annual school fundraiser, they found Irma, Cornelia, and Hay Lin waiting for them, at the gates, grinning like mad people.

'So, what's so funny?' asked Will

'Nothing' said Cornelia

Then, Hay Lin broke 'Okay, okay' she said. Tears were welling up in her eyes. 'We-"

'You're an hour early.' Cornelia cut in 'I set Taranee's watch two hours ahead.'

'Hey! You stole my thunder!' Hay Lin cried.

Cornelia ignored the comment and kept going.

'We wanted to make sure you got here on time.' She said 'I'm surprized you didn't get here sooner, but knowing Will…'

When Will's eyebrow rose, Cornelia backed off. You really didn't want to get on her bad side.

'Hey you set her watch forward, remember?' She said 'Technically I'm not late at all!'

'Yeah? Well, check your maths, Hun.' Irma corrected 'Technically true isn't always true, true. I, of all people, should know that.'

'Still-'

'Wait a minute!' Taranee yelled, 'I never take off my watch. How were you able to change it's time without me noticing?'

That's why you're he-'

'There you are girls!'

Hay Lin barely got to finish before Principal Knickerbocher waddled in.

'And early too! Come now, we have to prepare. Let's see... Hay Lin, Did you bring the banner?'

'Yes, Ma'am.'

'Good. You and Taranee can go set it up over there. Will, Cornelia and Irma, could you girls go up into the janitor's closet next to my office, and fetch some old rags and buckets? Oh, and Will, here are the keys.'

'Thank you, Mrs. Knickerbocher.'

'Chop, chop, girls! Let's get to work.'

* * *

On the way to the school's front entrance, Hay Lin took the chance to fill Taranee in on the situation.

'So what's going on?' asked Taranee

'Long story.' Hay Lin replied

'We've got time.'

'Okay. The truth is… Remember when we all had those really cool powers and went on almost impossible missions all the time? When we were Guardians way back when?'

'Yeah?'

'And the final battle with Nerissa and Cedric?'

'Like yesterday.' Taranee thought back to when the five of the girls fought that slimy shape-changing snake called Cedric. And the battle within the mystical Heart of Kandrakar, The source of their, what seemed long-gone powers. During that fight the girls had transformed into their ultimate forms, the purest form of their given elements. Hay Lin, the free Air. Cornelia, strong and firm Earth. Taranee became a living flame. Irma, flowing Water. And Will, pure Energy. They had all reached their Zenith. Unfortunately after that, all of their powers had been exhausted. There were no more missions. Their job was done.

'Remember when we maxed out our powers.' A grin was itching its way across Hay Lin's face.

'Where is this going?'

'I only just noticed yesterday after school. When I sneezed, everything in my room went flying. Like when I first noticed my abilities. Thankfully I cleaned up everything before anyone came into my room.'

'Hay Lin,'

'Just hear me out. I think… I think we're starting to regain our powers.'

'Just because you sneezed, doesn't mean we get to go on missions again.' Taranee said.

'It's not just that, Cornelia's noticed something too. She called me yesterday saying that after Lilian had stolen her favourite shoes, she had gotten a little… angry and there was a sudden earthquake in her apartment.'

'So?'

'Just her apartment. Her parents had checked on the neighbours and apparently, nothing had happened to them.'

'Well it might explain why I haven't been feeling cold in the middle of winter.'

'Exactly! We tried calling you guys, but Will was at swimming practice and… what were you doing?'

'I was auditioning for that new dance school. Jensen's, I think.'

'Anyway, we only got through to Irma, so we needed to get you here early to talk. That's why Cornelia used her telekinesis to mentally change the time on your watch. Now since we've done hanging up this banner, let's go see how the rest are doing.'

* * *

'So that's what's going on,' Will said.

'Yap!' Answered Hay Lin.

'Taranee,' Said Will 'Do you remember our walk to school?'

'Yeah,' she replied.

'I didn't say that it would have been faster if we had taken your brother's car,'

'Oh, yeah?' Taranee questioned

'I thought it.'

'Telepathy?'

'Exactly.'

'What are you girls still doing here?' The girls turned around to find Ms. Knickerbocher looming over them. 'The Fundraiser starts in half an hour! Get to work!'

'Yes Ms. Knickerbocher. Sorry Ms. Knickerbocher.' They all said in unison.

'Hurry, Girls! We don't have a lot of time!'


End file.
